Hot Chocolate
by JOVANKA
Summary: Mac walks Stella home after they deliver the Christmas Tree in Second chances. A small piece of Smacked seasonal fun.


**Hot Chocolate.**

**Legal Stuff: - Just like always nothing belongs to me...oh and Santa I've been really good this year honest!**

**A/n: Thought for today: doesn't it just go to show how well loved both Stella/Smacked were and still are since people are still writing and reading fics about a character that hasn't appeared on screen in nearly five years on a show cancelled almost two years ago? If only TPTP had realized just how much but I suppose there is no-one as deaf as someone who doesn't want to hear. I rewatched Season 6's Second Chances recently and my mind wandered when Mac said he and Stella had the early tour in the morning and were going home now they had delivered the Christmas tree. This is what I came up with. Just to wish everyone a merry Christmas (or equivalent) and a safe, prosperous New Year.**

**Christmas in New York City...**

"There is nothing like Christmas in New York City" Stella Bonasera grinned one of her special Mac Taylor only grins as the left Ms McQuade with quite possibly the largest Christmas Tree in Northern America.

"Walk you home Stel" Mac asked almost shyly.

"On one condition you walk me to my apartment door" Stella bargained.

"Ok...sure" Mac nodded a little baffled by her stipulation.

"Promise" Stella insisted.

"Promise" Mac nodded even more baffled but if it really meant that much to her so be it. Truth was he'd do anything for Stella, absolutely anything all she needed to do was ask.

"Then Mr Taylor why are we still freezing our butts off out here" Stella joked.

Mac held out his arm "Miss Bonasera if you are ready."

"Mr Taylor I was born ready" Stella happily took his arm and they strode off together into the frosty New York night.

...

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Stella's apartment building "Remember your promise" She said as she dusted snowflakes of his coat.

"Absolutely" Mac agreed and allowed her to bundle him into an elevator.

A short time later the elevator pinged, the doors slid open and Mac stepped out into a sea of fresh green mistletoe. It hung absolutely everywhere from the light fittings, over the window ledge, the garbage chute, the fire extinguisher and over Stella's apartment door hung an extra large sprig tied with a red ribbon.

"Did you know that traditionally us Greeks believe a kiss shared under mistletoe means that two people would have a long and happy life together" Stella asked as they arrived at her door.

"Stel...why do I think I've been played" Mac chuckled at her ingenuity.

"Because you have" Stella confirmed "But in a good way ... at least I hope so."

"Stella I..."

Stella silenced him by placing a finger on his lips "Just hear me out ok? When I was a kid at St Basil's there was a plaque over the desk I would use to study it said Temptation knocks many times but opportunity may knock only once. I guess what I'm trying to say is I know how much Claire meant to you and always will, I still miss her too but she's gone and she isn't coming back. It's time for us... both of us to move on to make a new start...this is our opportunity to make a life together. I know it's complicated, we work together not to mention Sinclair but I just want you nothing else just you. So I have to know Mac what do you really want?"

Mac thought for a moment "Hot Chocolate" He announced "I want Hot Chocolate."

Stella was truly flabbergasted of all the things he could have said she hadn't thought of that "Hot Chocolate" She repeated weakly.

"Yes Hot Chocolate" Mac confirmed "After all Sinclair can hardly complain if you invite me in for Hot Chocolate now can he? Here let me show you..."

Gently Mac cupped her face and gently kissed her on her lips, a warm sweet kiss under the mistletoe.

"Oh that Hot Chocolate" Stella murmured happily as they pulled apart "It might take me sometime to find it."

"I have all night" He assured her, kissing her curls "And just in case of emergency I came prepared" Mac produced his own sprig of holly from his jacket pocket and followed her inside.

...

**All feedback greatly appreciated folks as always.**


End file.
